


Show Me

by thatfragilecapricorn



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfragilecapricorn/pseuds/thatfragilecapricorn
Summary: post The Unnatural ficlet
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Show Me

The lights from the baseball field were still bright as Mulder and Scully made their way to the parking lot.

Once they reached their cars, Mulder swung around to face Scully, the baseball bat still slung over his shoulder. 

"Thanks for humoring me, Scully," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyebrows raised at the insinuation.

"I mean, I know that's not the first time you've played baseball," he stated, a note of amusement in his voice.

Scully ducked her head, cheeks beginning to redden. Somehow she could never hide anything from Mulder. It was both infuriating and endearing. Well, since the cat was out of the bag...

She looked back up with a grin. 

"My high school softball team may or may not have won the district championship,” she said casually.

Mulder clutched his heart in faux shock.

“Twice,” Scully added, her grin getting bigger.

At that revelation, Mulder dramatically pretended to faint and used the bat as a crutch, while Scully giggled at the theatrics.

“Scully, you let me believe you were a novice. You should have been teaching me instead,” he joked.

Scully moved closer and placed her hand on his upper arm. "But I liked you showing me," she said shyly. 

"Oh yeah?" he inquired, letting go of the bat so that his hand could find hers. "Well, there may be some other things I can show you." His eyes drifted down to her lips.

"Really?" Scully whispered, her body automatically leaning in.

"Mmhmm," he breathed and was now so close that she could feel it on her face.

“Okay, show me.”

The demonstration continued even after the diamond lights were extinguished.


End file.
